The present invention relates generally to a portfolio or casing for carrying and using a lap-top or portable computer.
Carrying cases for computers and similar electronic equipment have been proposed in the past for use by people when travelling on business, for example. These have generally been relatively large and cumbersome, adding to the load of luggage which must often be carried by hand during at least part of a journey.
One example of a computer carrying case is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,590 of Sprague, for example. This carrying case has a rigid outer shell and sufficient internal space to support a lap-top computer, printer and printer paper, cellular telephone, and multiple chamber collapsible file folder. The computer is secured to a raised platform in the base by a plurality of screw fasteners which are not readily accessible after installation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,776 describes another carrying case for data processing equipment having a raised platform for supporting a computer, another platform for a printer, storage space for printer paper, as well as various pockets for carrying supplies and other equipment.